


Murphy's Little Girl

by Daryldixon2



Series: The Macmanus Family [1]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: The Macmanus are now in Boston, and Murphy is a father to a 2 year old little girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Moving to Boston the Macmanus Brothers are excited to move and start a new life there. Also for Murphy to raise his two year old daughter Allie. Connor was setting up the room. Allie was in Murphy's arms as they were unpacking.

"Ok baby lets get your things unpacked." Murphy said.   
"Toy!" Allie said.

Murphy and Allie were unpacking, when the door bell ring. Murphy answers it and there was nobody. Murphy shrugs and shuts the door.

"Who was that?" Connor said.  
"No one was there." Murphy said.

Allie out her toys in the toy box and Murphy got her bed together. Murphy saw the time 5:35pm, and went into the kitchen. At least the grocery shipped before then. He got out some hamburger and made cheeseburgers. Allie and Connor came out, and sat at the table.

"My burger cut pwease?" Allie said.  
"You're lucky I love you." Murphy smiled.  
"She gets love but I don't?" Connor said jokingly.  
"Yep!" Murphy said.

Murphy gave Allie her dinner and she was eating it up. As they were eating Murphy gets a call from the brothers father Noah Macmanus. He's in Boston and has a new home. Murphy told him that they'll come out tomorrow because he has to get Allie ready for bed. Murphy saw that she was done with dinner and went and got her Cinderella pjs, and went to run a warm bath. Not too hot. Not too cold. Just right. He got her in, and bathed her. After that she was able to have a cookie and then he took her to her bed and told her a story if Cinderella.

"Good night princess." Murphy said.  
"Good night daddy." Allie said.

Murphy walked out and went into his room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, and Allie was awake. Murphy came in and picked her up, and brought her out. Connor left for a business trip, that's gonna be like a 2 week trip. Murphy is alone in their small house. Allie was walking around, and Murphy got out cereal and milk and gave it to her.

"Tank you daddy!" Allie said.  
"You're welcome princess." Murphy said.

Murphy is gonna take her to run errands and do some other things. Murphy are and Allie finished. He got her little white dress on and a white bow in her hair, and they were out. Murphy strapped her in the backseat of the car, and started to drive. Connor calls.

"Hey Connor." Murphy said.  
"How's things there?" Connor said.  
"Great!" Murphy said.  
"Allie behaving?" Connor said.  
"Allie sat hi!" Murphy said.  
"Hi uncle Connor!" Allie said.  
"Yeah she's good!" Murphy said.   
"Ok got to go bye." Connor said.  
"Bye." Murphy said.

After talking to Connor, Murphy made it to the post office. He mailed something's and then headed all the others and them went to the park and let his daughter play with the other kids. When Allie was born, her mom wanted nothing to do with her. Well Murphy did, and so he took her in as her own. Plus her mom abused Murphy. But he pulled through and loved her more than anything.

After doing some errands, they're back at home and he made dinner. They ate and he got her ready for bed. When that time came, he told her about repunzel. She loves stories like that. He finishes and kisses him on the cheek. He put on her nightlight, and says goodnight, and went to bed himself after locking up the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Murphy woke up and went into the kitchen. Allie was still asleep. Murphy was making coffee. He sat down, and started drinking his coffee and read a magazine. He went into Allie's room and she was already awake. Murphy got her dressed and met Rocco, and they were walking around the neighborhood. Then they heard gun cocked at their head.

"Get down onto your knees." The masked man said. 

Murphy and Rocco got down on their knees. Allie saw it and she didn't understand.

"How am I gonna kill you all." He said.  
"Please don't hurt her." Murphy begged.  
"She's only..." Rocco was cut off.  
"I don't care." He said. "I'm Miguel. The man who's gonna kill you."

Allie is in Murphy's arms and he is in the back if the van. Oh how he wish Connor didnt take a 2 week business trip. Murphy was taken out with Allie next to him. Miguel brought the three into an abandoned factory and into a room. Rocco and Murphy were at the door.

"We won't get out soon." Murphy said.  
"Daddy is he gonna kill us?" Allie asked.  
"No baby." Murphy said. "I will protect you with my life."

Miguel came in and killed Rocco, and Murphy put Allie behind him. He won't let Miguell harm his little girl. Suddenly Miguel was shot. Murphy looked up, and it's Connor.

"The mourned Rocco and then left. Allie was sad. She lost her friend. They killed the people who kill the innocent. They had to go into hiding and so they don't get caught by other bad people. Murphy laid down and cuddled against Allie and both fell away.


	4. Chapter 4

After Rocco's death, Allie was in her daddy's room. Murphy lets her cuddle on him. 

"Hey she ok?" Connor said.  
"She will be." Murphy said.  
"I can't believe Rocco was killed in front of her face." Connor said, sadly.  
"It's terrifying." Murphy said.

Connor left, and Allie woke up, and looked at Murphy. He sat up holding onto Allie. He thought it was gonna be him dying in front if her. He doesn't want his littl girl watch her own father die. She'll be orphaned. Murphy came out, and Allie was hungry. Murphy made spaghetti. He was putting the sauce in the meat after the meat was cooked all the way. Murphy then put the pasta in and let that cook. He then served it.

"Daddy spaghetti on your face." Allie laughed.  
"Oh is it?" Murphy said. "I happen to see spaghetti on your face as well."  
"Dirty faces." Allie giggled.  
After lunch, Allie was in the family room, playing and Murphy was watching the news.

News Alert- Murphy Macmanus was almost killed by Miguel Juanez. He happened to have a little girl Allie. Murphy disappeared after that. He is part of "The Saints". 

Connor arrived home, and ran to the room. Murphy turned on nickelodeon and let Allie watch Drake and Josh while he went to see what's wrong with Connor. 

"Miguel's group is out to find us." Said Connor.  
"Shit! Man!" Murphy said. "My baby. We need to pack and get out of here. She's counting on me to protect her. She's my baby. Pack and we'll leave."

Murphy and Connor packed everything theirs and Allie and abandoned their house. They went to Senoia, Georgia, and hid in their dad Noah's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Now hiding in Senoia, Murphy was holding onto Allie walking out the sliding door. They're in the middle of the woods, and safe. Murphy put Allie down and let her play. He sat down and talked to Connir and Smecker.

"Daddy it's a catapillar." Allie said.  
"Honey it's best you let it free." Murphy said.  
"I want her." Allie said, sadly.  
"I know baby." Murphy said. "But, they like the wild better. She's very pretty but she needs to be set free."  
"Ok." Allie said.

Allie and Murphy picked a perfect tree, and let the catapillar she named Sandy free. She went off and played. She saw something in the forest, and when Murphy's not watching she ran off. Dark was settling in, and Murphy was looking for Allie and he could not find her. He started to panic.

"Yeah..." Connor said.  
"Allie's gone!" Murphy cried.  
"Oh no!" Connor said.

Murphy was in tears. How could he lose her so quickly. This was all his fault. He went with Connor, and and they went to look around the house, but no signs of the little girl.

"This is all my fault." Murphy said. "I should've watched her better."  
"It's not your fault." Connor said.

They continued to find her, but they decided to go back to the house, empty handed. Allie is now all alone in the woods. Murphy laid in his bed, crying and scared that he'll permanently lose his little girl. He never had her leave his sight. Connor was talking to the police search unit, and they went out into the woods, and within an half an hour came back empty handed. But they told Connor they they will not give up looking for her. Connor nods, and they all left. Murphy was to depressed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Senoia police arrived the next morning and Murphy was too emotional to talk to them. So, Connor is giving out all of the informations on Allie. Murphy was seated in the couch, and and officer came and sat down next to him. Her names is Rochelle.

"I promise you." Rochelle said. "We will find Allie. Won't stop until we do."  
"Alive?" Murphy said.  
"Yes." Rochelle said.  
"Ok." Murphy said.

After the police left, Murphy was in the corner and he got a text,

 

Miguel: Murphy I have your little girl. Want her? Find me at (given address) with money. 100k. Oh she is so beautiful.  
Murphy: Please don't hurt her. It's me you want not her. Ok I will come.

Murphy ran and saw Connor talking on the phone with Rochelle.

"Miguel Montez. He has her." Murphy said.  
"Let me see." Connor said.

Connor looked at the address and gave it to Rochelle. She has back up coming, and Murphy told Rochelle to keep low. She agreed to that and told her back up to do the same thing. Murphy arrived to the address and saw police were already there, and he went in. He has a hidden recorder where the police can hear what's happening from outside. 

"I see you came." Miguel said.  
"Daddy!" Allie said.  
"Shut up you bitch!" Miguel shouted.  
"I got you your 100k." Murphy said. "Can I please have Allie back?"  
"Hmmm...nope." Miguel said. 

Miguel grabbed Murphy by his neck, holding him in a chokehold. 

"Allie baby run!" Murphy choked out.  
"Daddy!" Allie said.

Allie ran out and Rochelle got her, and police swarmed in and Miguel let Murphy go. He ran out, and ran to Allie holding her protectively in his arms. She was found. They went home.


	7. Chapter 7

With Allie Home safely, Murphy was happy. He was making dinner and had tv on, and breaking news came on.

Breaking News  
Miguel who kidnapped 2 year old Allie Macmanus has escaped. We believed that he's after Allie. 

Murphy packed all his belongings and Allies as well. They told Connor that they have to get out of there. They got into the car and left. Allie is in the carseat looking around. They arrived to another hideout, and went in. But what they don't know, is Miguel is watching. Murphy completed dinner and they were eating. Connor had to meet up with their friend Rocco, and Murphy is ok with it. Half the hour passed by, and Murphy heard the door opened, and went to see if it was Connor. It wasn't. Miguel. He tied Murphy to the bedc and ripped off his shirt. Murphy chest is heaving up and down hard.

"Well you're stuck." Miguel said.  
"Please don't." Murphy said.

Miguel was pointing the knife to Murphy's abdomen, and put a cut on his stomach. Allie was crying. Miguel stabs Murphy in the lower stomach. Connor came and attached killing Miguel. Murphy was coughing up blood. Allie was crying. Murphy was rushed to the hospital and Connor followed.

Hours later,

Murphy is in the room sleeping with Allie in the room. He's gonna be fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter if Series 1

Murphy was home, and Allie was in the family room playing. Murphy is told he is to rest. 

"Baby what's that?" Murphy said.  
"Barney!" Allie said.  
"Purple dinosaur." Murphy smiled.  
"Yep." Connor said.

Murphy was in his room now and he was asleep.

 

*Murphy's Nightmare*

Murphy woke up, and smelt Mexican food. He came out to see Connor make dinner.

"Good evening sleepy head." Connor said. "Rest well?"  
"Yes I did." Murphy said.  
"Good." Connor said.  
Connor brought over an knife and stood in front of Murphy and felt his belly. There's a baby in his stomach. Suddenly Connor stabs Murphy in the stomach, and Murphy fell to the ground clutching to his stomach. Blood was pouring out, and Connor ripped the now dead baby out of his stomach. Murphy coughed up blood and looked up at Connor crying. 

"Why?" Murphy gurgled.  
"You and this dead baby don't deserve to live." Connor said.

*end of nightmare*

Murphy bolted awake, and saw that he was not pregnant and dead. It was on hell if a strange nightmare. He got up, and went to eat spaghetti. 

//The end//


End file.
